bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Monte Markham
Auditioned for Austin? That statement needs a source. Is it backed up by the Bionic Book or another printed source? 23skidoo 06:47, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Markham was Martin Caidin's preferred actor for the role, but he never formally auditioned. Nor did Caidin have "veto power" when it came to casting. Majors never auditioned either; he was simply offered the role.--Valor 17:55, 12 February 2008 (UTC) * That's a cool bit of trivia. We definitely should cite a source, though (and add the bit that Caidin wanted him for the part). I assume the Bionic Book has this info? (I have a copy on order from Amazon but it won't arrive for at least 2 months apparently). 23skidoo 19:49, 12 February 2008 (UTC) **That Caidin preferred Markham is somewhat common knowledge in the bionic world. He conceded as much in numerous interviews over the years. The Bionic Book merely expanded on this "factoid" in greater detail. Two months for delivery? That's ridiculous. Should have tried eBay first.--Valor 21:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ***It might be well known to some in the bionic world, but I've been a fan since 1974 and this is the first I've heard of it. I think a citation -- even a source that simply parrots it, such as the Bionic Book -- is valuable as I feel every article here should be written with the assumption that someone who is just learning about the show is exploring the articles. I'm not sure why Amazon doesn't have copies in stock- maybe they sold out or are only ordering-on-demand? I don't do eBay because I PayPal's current rules require me to violate my rules regarding providing certain information over the Internet; they require bank account information and I will never provide that online to anybody. If eBay took Visa that would be different (PayPal does take Visa, but only if you register with your bank account info, which is inane). In any respect, at least I know I'll receive the book. I've heard enough horror stories regarding eBay merchants that I'm a little gunshy, even if they did take Visa. The reviews on Amazon are rather unkind for this book, with the consensus being you'd be better off with a website. Those folks seem to have forgotten the concept of what a BOOK is. Much as this website is fun to do, I contribute to it fully assuming my work here will not be accessible in 5 years. But I'll be able to read the Bionic Book years from now, long after sites like this are gone and replaced by something else. 23skidoo 21:53, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :: You could purchase e-bay gift cards from your local supermarket. This way you can purchase things on e-bay without using your credit card or paypal. ::: Cool idea, but I don't think they're available in Canada as I went shopping for gift cards at Christmas and saw nothing like that. Lots of iTunes cards, tho. I'll keep an eye out in case this is something brand new, thanks for the heads up! 23skidoo 12:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::This doesn't seem to be under dispute anymore, I'm going to rephrase the statement from "auditioned," and remove the talk and cite tags.--Major Sloan 00:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC)